Stella's winter wonderland
by smacked lover 22
Summary: Stella is sick of the heat so Mac plans a surprise to help her cool down. Please R


"Sooooooo hot" Stella Bonasera whined as she fanned herself with the magazine on the bedside table. "I know babe" Mac Taylor said as he gently rubbed his girlfriends back. I promise Hun I'll make sure the guy comes to fix the air-conditioning soon." "Mac can we please move to Antarctica?" "No sweetheart besides you have to get ready for work." He said as he gave her a quick kiss on the lips. "I don't want to put clothes on" She moaned. "I know princess I don't want you to put them on either" he said as he kissed her bare shoulder.

20 minutes later she was sitting in the passenger seat of Mac's BMW with the windows down and the wind tossing her caramel curls back in forth in front of her face. "Mac I wish it was snowing"she said as she kissed his neck "think about how nice it would be I absolutely love New York in the winter time." "And I absolutely love you" he said as he pulled up in front of the lab.

Stella's shift had just gotten over and she was standing in front of her locker resting her head on the cool meddle. When she felt a pair of muscular arms wrap around her waist "You look so sexy right now, you don't know how tempted I am to have my way with you on that bench" Mac whispered as he nibbled on her ear. "Well I certainly wouldn't object" she replied as she turned around giving him full access to her lips "But you know if the team saw us together they might get suspicious when you give me that huge raise." "Nice try Bonasera" "But we can't right now I have a surprise for you." He said giving her a seductive grin. "Really and now what would that be?" Stella questioned her voice full of curiosity. "Do you really think I'm going to tell you?" He teased. "Ok gonna make me work for it." She said with a playful smile.

After a short car ride they pulled up in front of a small Italian bistro" Now I'm curios" she said as she opened the car door. "Hey not so fast" he said as he grabbed her arm. "What ere you doing?" she asked as he tied a blindfold over her eyes. "Someone's impatient" he teased as he led her inside the restaurant. The moment he opened the door she was hit by a refreshingly cool breeze. "Sorry we're late" Mac said. "No problem" replied a man with a gruff voice. "Whoa you weren't exaggerating when you said she was gorgeous" "You really got lucky man." Said the same voice" "Believe me I know I did" Mac replied" as he pulled Stella a little closer to him. "Well" said the man "here are the keys I guess I'll be going, remember to lock up" he said as he closed the door behind him.

"Mac Taylor you better let me see right now" Stella said trying to sound more annoyed then curios. Mac slowly took of the blindfold revealing a snow covered room with a table in the center. On the table there was a vase filled with red roses. "Mac" gasped "it's amazing, but how?" "My friend from the marines owns this place and his brother works at a company that manufactures fake snow for a ski resort." He replied as he kissed her mouth that still hung open in shock. "Thank you Mac it's amazing" she said as she wrapped her arms his strong chest." Thank you" she whispered. "I love you" she said as her eyes watered up with tears of joy. "I love you to" he replied. After a very passionate kiss Stella dove into the cold snow and made a snow angel. The childish action made him smile as he remembered why he loved her so much. "Mac will you help me up" Stella said with a mischievous grin. She allowed Mac to take one of her hands to help her up but she picked up some snow with the other. She wrapped her arms around Mac and shoved the snowball down his back. "You know you're going to pay for that" he said as he grabbed some snow of the ground and flung it at her. "Maaaaac" she shrieked as the snow hit her in the face. For the next couple of minutes they chased each other around and threw snow at each other until Stella slipped pulling Mac on top of her. For a moment emerald met aqua and then there lips met and they began to passionately kiss.

After they brushed all the snow off themselves they sat down for there candle light dinner. Since they had both skipped lunch they hungrily devoured there steak and lobster. When they were done with there dinner the waiter brought out a silver platter. "What's for desert" Stella asked. "You'll see" Mac replied with a smirk. Stella carefully removed the top to the tray and gasped when she saw a beautiful diamond wring. The center had a huge diamond and there were two medium sized diamonds on either side of it. Mac crouched down on one knee "Stella" he started "you are the most amazing, intelligent, beautiful women I have ever met will you do me the honor of spending the rest of you're life with me?" "Yes yes" she stammered I would love to be you're wife" she replied as she hugged him. He picked her up and spun her around before pulling her into a passionate embrace and devouring her lips'


End file.
